This invention is directed to a step motor for a quartz crystal electronic timepiece, and in particular to an improved stator assembly for a step motor particularly adapted for use in an electronic wristwatch. Although step motor arrangements in electronic timepieces have taken on various forms, the necessity of adjusting the position of the stator yokes with respect to each other and the rotor requires considerable time during either assembly or post-sales service. Further, the adjustment of the stator during post-sales service requires easy access to the stator yokes in order to facilitate adjustment thereof. Moreover, the bridge supporting the rotor, and other elements of the step motor must be maintained visible in order to allow the person making the adjustment to view the relative positions of the stator yokes and the rotor in order to effect the necessary adjustments. The foregoing places serious limitations on the orientation of the components within the timepiece and the size thereof. Accordingly, such prior art stator assemblies requiring adjustments have been less than completely satisfactory.